


Cation

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Flower is a Yellow Mulit-layer hibiscus, Gen, One of our cats brings them in to trade for petting at while he eats, Safe For Work, Safe for all Ages!, We have this flower in our backyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: Mike has had a bad day and it's up to Klunk to bring a bit of cheer to the morose turtle with a special treat. A short sweet scene of Klunk and Mikey.~~~~~~~~~~~Thank you to Orange Crush of the Ninja Archive (All Mikey Fanbook) for reminding me in time to get a story into a TMNT fanbook!~~~ Cation (Cat-ion) -- a positive ion.





	Cation

Mikey lay on his side, curled up in bed and staring at the wall at the back of his room. His normal sunny mood completely interrupted by a complete slump sucking his energy away. He didn't even feel like doing anything to really improve his mood. So, it was just him and the wall. Michelangelo's mind cycled back to recent events against his will and he took a deep breath...

"MErowwll!" The declarative yowl of an attention begging cat deleted the next cycle of depressing thought from the turtle's mind.

Michelangelo startled and turned to look over his shoulder, then had to turn over fully to see what exactly had prompted the normally quiet animal. Klunk himself had actually already turned to leave by the time Mikey had stirred enough to look down to visually find the small bright object left behind for him on the floor. For half a second, Mikey thought Klunk had brought some brightly feathered object then, got a better view of the yellow thing left on the floor within reach of the bed.

Feeling a bolt of surprise, Mikey sat up fully on the bed and reached down to pick up the delicate token. "Wherever did you find...?" Mikey broke off his question, as the cat wasn't staying to answer it, even if cats ever prioritized answering questions. Looking down, with his feet finally touching the floor for the first time in hours, Mikey felt a look of awe come over his face as he examined the small diversion.

Klunk had brought him a flower! Never mind wondering how he got a flower into or while in the sewers, or even what possessed the cat to bring it to him intact- rather than battered from being played with- and Michelangelo didn't think the cat planned to show him where it came from so, all he could do was try to identify the flower without the rest of the plant. He had the vague idea that he'd seen these kinds of flowers before and tried to cast his mind back to the actual name. 

The petals seemed longer than he'd seen of any rose with a wrinkly texture as well and a long stamen in the center that had red ends with a light fuzzy look to the--oh, what is that called? Mikey screwed up his face in concentration. The anther! Yes, he remembered Splinter's science class about plants now. This blossom specifically seemed to be a hibiscus. It wasn't even wilting yet! A small smile of awe creased his face as he looked at the convoluted clutter of petals in the center of the flower, and Mikey lay back in the bed to observe it in detail.

"Not just a plain state flower, are you?," Mikey couldn't resist commenting aloud after considering just how very many petals the delicate bloom packed in its center, "Some kind of very fancy hibiscus." His smile broadened as he remembered Splinter showing them pictures of the different kinds of state flowers and how his brothers and he had gotten caught up in looking for the very many kinds of hibiscus which grew. A small chuckle rolled up his chest, and surprised him, as the memory of crowding around a screen filled with flowers to Splinter's amusement crossed his mind, cheering him. Stretching an arm out, the turtle snagged a sketchpad and dragged it close to block out a study of the beautiful flower. 

Quickly, Mikey became fully engrossed in putting the final lines of detail on his hibiscus. He didn't even notice as Klunk hopped onto the bed, until the cat rubbed up against him to look at the nearly complete sketch of the flower. "Hey, buddy," Michelangelo showed the picture to the cat stretching to look over his shoulder, "what do you think, huh?" 

He grinned as Klunk rubbed a cheek against the pad and then purred when Mike gave him a small scritch under the chin. The turtle laughed softly, "Good job, Klunk. Show me where you got this hibiscus from sometime, huh?" Michelangelo started to hum as he added color to the new project, completely diverted from the earlier mood. Job done, Klunk found a turtle-free corner of the bed to curl up in and fell asleep purring beside his turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> We have a cat who brings flowers up to the back porch or into the house and Yowls for recognition of his mighty kill, lol. He then abandons the flower wherever he is as soon as people notice him and has us accompany him to the food bowl so he can be pet as he eats! LMBO! 
> 
> Our purr motor Harley will not accept treats, nor does he cuddle. He is a fabulous longhair with cream colors, lighter along the belly and deepening to near peach with bright eyes. Over the years, he's gone from collecting leaves on the porch with gaping holes to holding the flowers without leaving a mark on them. It took us years to spot him holding a flower.
> 
> He's our ninja flower hunter and he's Fabulous!~ He's just too pretty to be a boy cat. Pictures of the yellow hibiscus and cat are available on request, lol.


End file.
